Chapter 1
A green Pokemon comes in front of the camera. This is Fraxure, host of Pokemon Drama Island. In PDI, Pokemon will be competing for 100 thousand dollars. In most rounds campers will be eliminated, unless it's a non-elimination round. So just enjoy the show! : Fraxure: Welcome everyone! I'm Fraxure, the new host of PDI. We'll be bringing in 22 campers to compete in this show, so here they come! Coming first is small but brave, Bagon! : Bagon: Nobody will mess with me. Because what happens to the Pokemon who mess with me is that they don't get 100 thousand dollars. : Fraxure: Threatening already! Next up is Sunflora. : Sunflora: Oh my gosh guys! I can't believe I made it on the show! If I win, like, 100 thousand dollars, I'm going to be, like, totally rich! : Fraxure: Okayyy, that was weird and all, moving on. This is Machop. : Machop: Yo, dudes, what's up? Look at these insanely big muscles, dudes. : Bagon: I don't see anything but fat. : Machop: Shut up, dude. : Fraxure: Here comes Kirlia. : Kirlia: I'm the fourth contestant here? Wow, I'm early. Anyway, I want to win here, so nobody get in my way. I know how to dance. : Bagon: Dancing? What good will that do you? *Kirlia does a graceful dance routine, kicking her leg up in the end and hitting Bagon in the jaw* : Bagon: Ow, I think something's broken. : Kirlia: Ha. : Fraxure: Scyther! : Scyther: I'm the number one wood cutter in the world. I can cut wood into anything. My scythes are epic. Look at the sharpness. : Fraxure: Show-off. Now come Plusle and Minun! : Plusle: We're so excited to be here and- : Minun: -we're really glad that you picked us and so- : Plusle: -we decided to bring you- : Minun: -a really special gift! : Fraxure: The twins are inseparable. Give me the gift. Oh COME ON, it's just a stupid thank you card?! *Plusle and Minun begin to cry* : Fraxure: I mean, it's great. Here comes Sneasel. : Sneasel: I am the most wanted criminal in the whole country. If anyone reports that I'm here, I'm taking the money and leaving, got it? : Sunflora: How exciting! : Bagon: Shut-ow, my jaw... : Fraxure: Meet Jynx, the really creepy kisser who you want to avoid at all costs. : Jynx: Give me a kiss! : Fraxure: Get away from me, you stalker! : Bagon: Ha ha ha h-ow... : Fraxure: This is Glameow, the famous model. : Glameow: I'm honored to be here. Hang on, I just need to go and get dressed up for this occasion. : Sneasel: Pfft. She's a goner. : Bagon: I know, right (ouch)! Do you know anything that soothes an injured jaw? : Sneasel: Nope, not a thing. *snicker* *The dock explodes as the next Pokemon appears from inside the explosion* : Fraxure: Dramatic entrance...you're paying for that, you know that, right? Anyway, this is Kricketot. : Kricketot: Oops, I wanted to use my parachute. Guess I pressed the explosive button. I'm Kricketot, secret agent-in-training. I'm new, okay? : Fraxure: Not okay, that's an expensive dock. Next up is Bidoof. *Bidoof charges into Fraxure, knocking him over* : Bidoof: I like tackling stuff, I'm practicing because I want to be the world's best tackler. : Fraxure: Ow, what the heck was that? Oh, look, it's Porygon the nerd. : Porygon: e=mc squared. : Fraxure: What? : Porygon: Never mind, you'd never understand. : Fraxure: This is Shinx. : Shinx: I'm an Egyptian princess. I'm completely rich, and I have an unlimited stock of diamonds, so if anyone wants a diamond, just ask. : Fraxure: Righty-o. Meet my best friend's girlfriend, Eevee! : Eevee: That's ex-girlfriend. I wonder what Pokemon I'll evolve into someday, there's seven forms of evolution for me. : Fraxure: That's not a question for me. : Bidoof: It isn't? : Fraxure: No, it isn't. : Bagon: Are you done yet Sneasel? (ouch) : Sneasel: I need to snap your jaw back in place. Now stay still as I put you through unspeakable pain. *Bagon screams as Sneasel pops his jaw into place, and Bagon says a few words that shouldn't be listed here* : Porygon: You easily could have done it much less painfully if you had- : Sneasel: Shut up, dork! : Glameow: I'm back! What'd I miss? : Fraxure: Nothing. Our next contestant is the Pokemon who can never cure his cold, Cubchoo! : Cubchoo: A-a-a-achoo! I wish I could cure it. : Kirlia: Is that all snot dripping from his nose? : Sunflora: Eww... : Fraxure: Next up with solid fists that he's not afraid to use, we have Granbull. : Granbull: Punching power. No one get in MY way. : Fraxure: The stem-twirling bird Farfetch'd comes! Isn't she talented? : Farfetch'd: My stem isn't just for show, it's also a powerful weapon that I'll use to win. : Fraxure: Awesome. Now we bring in Abra, famous magician. : Abra: That's right, I've got lots of talent! I have magic powers! : Fraxure: The elegant and beautiful swimmer, Gorebyss! : Gorebyss: Five gold medals in Olympic swimming. I know I'll win. I have a huge fan club! : Fraxure: I'm sure you do. Now let's bring in a pitiful runt named Snorunt. : Snorunt: I'm not pitiful! I'll do anything to win! Except hurt other players, I could never do that. : Fraxure: See what I mean? : Granbull: Yeah. : Farfetch'd: Get on with the last challenger! : Fraxure: Meet Chikorita, a competitive runner. Sure to make our competition intersting. : Chikorita: Yeah, great, I'm the last one. : Fraxure: Want to know who the champion will be? And the losers? Keep on reading Pokemon Drama Island!